Fanfiction- One Shot Yunjae- Some
by gloriousfry
Summary: Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi setelah dua tahun di divisi 55 tempat Jaejoong bertugas, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang?


Tittle: Some

Cast: Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong

Genre: Romance, fluffy, angst, drama

Rating: PG-13

Auhtor: Glorious Fry

"Jung Yunho, ada surat untuk mu."

"Thanks, bro."

Surat-surat datang dari, ibu, adiku, changmin, beberapa teman di 85 club, dan.. dari Jaejoong. Kubaca satu persatu sampai akhirnya di tumpukan terakhir, surat dari Jaejoong.

Isinya? Menanyakan kabar, bagaimana kesehatan ku karena terakhir kali aku saat berada di kesatuan nya aku flu, tapi bukanlah Jaejoong kalo tidak mengomel.. and because we were used to be.. friend dia jadi khawatir padaku.., ok forget it.

Aku tercenenung, sambil menarik napas sampai membuat teman sekamar ku bertanya ada apa, tapi aku malah tersenyum "It's ok." Kataku kembali melipat surat dari Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho ayo kita makan." Ajak teman ku sambil menepuk bahuku, aku berkata iya dan ikut dengan nya. Aku mengambil makan dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus aku tulis sebagai jawaban untuk surat Jaejoong.. atau mungkin tidak.

Entahlah semenjak kita masuk wajib militer, 7 dari suratnya hanya kubalas tiga kali, kalau kita bertemu lagi, dia tidak pernah bertanya mengenai itu maka aku asumsikan berarti itu tidak masalah buatnya. _But somehow it keep bothering me always about how universe joined us again._

"Hei kudengar kita akan latihan di divisi 55 lagi." Kata Jinwoo saat mengaduk sup tahunya.

"Benarkah?" Timbal Kang Woo yang duduk disebelahku.

Dan aku tetap mengunyah makanan ku seakan tak mendengar kata divisi 55-which where Jaejoong's located. "Iya untuk persiapan selanjutnya. Ehey.. Jung Yunho kau menerima surat dari Kim Jaejoong lagi kan? Apa dia memberitahumu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Jin woo lagi saat menyentuhkan sumpitnya pada tray makananku.

Aku menatap nya "Hm, tidak." Kataku sambil memsukan kimchi ke mulutku.

"Benarkah? Who aneh sekali," Katanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

Itu benar, aku tak mengetahuinya karena aku tak membaca seluruh surat darinya. Suratnya kadang membuatku merasakan sesak napas meski selama ini aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Jung Yunho kau dipanggil kapten keruangan nya." Kata seorang _hoobae_ ke meja kami. Aku mengangguk sambil pamitan ke yang lain. Dan mungkin sudah kuduga bahwa ini benar soal latihan di divisi 55 untuk tiga minggu. Mungkin semua orang sudah tahu kalau divisi 55 adalah divisi terbaik,mereka sempat menawariku untuk pindah kesana, dan kudengar Jaejoong sangat menantikan nya tapi aku tetap berthan di divisiku sekarang. Aku sudah terlanjur menjadi ketua di sini dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan nya, atau mungkin aku tidak terlalu mau sering berurusan dengan Jaejoong.

 **BRUK**

"Hei itu benar?" Kata Jinwoo saat aku masuk ke kamar. Aku mengangguk dan dia dan teman sekamarku yang lain nya malah kegirangan.

"Woo anggaplah kita sedang liburan, dan Jaejoong teman mu itu orang nya baik sekali waktu kita kesana dia menjaga kita dengan baik, dia banyak sekali dikirimi makanan jadinya aku tidak sungkan mengetahui Yunho teman dekatnya Jaejoong."

"Benar Hyung,dan kau tahu kan aku fan mu." Timpal Sun Woo saat melipat baju nya saat kusuruh untuk berkemas karena besok kita sudah berangkat kesana.

Dan aku hanya tercenung bagaimana menyikapinya. Tetapi lamunanku buyar saat sesorang masuk ke kamar.

"Jung Yunho, ada yang menjengukmu."

"Ok. Tapi siapa?" Tanyaku saat menempelkan topi ke kepalaku

Dia melirik sekitar sambil berubah ekspresi "Pacarmu.." Jawab temanku bisik-bisik.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Baik aku segera kesana." Kataku.

"Wah U-know Yunho, benar sekali orang sibuk!" Kata Jin Woo menggoda. Aku hanya tertawa mengatainya tukang gosip. "Shut up, jerk." Kataku sambil keluar.

"Yunho! Yunho ya~"

Itu suaranya, dan aku pura-pura tak melihat nya. Mataku berpura-pura berpendar ke arah lain sampai akhirnya aku menemukan nya, dia melambaikan tangan nya, dan berlari kecil menuju arah ku.

 **DEG~**

 _Dia.._

 _Kumohon jangan berlari, aku disini kenapa kau begitu rusuh_.

"Yunho ya, kau sudah datang?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. _Kau tidak melihatku sedang disini, huh?_

Aku tersenyum padanya, sambil terbatuk melihat sekitar. Ku kira aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa segera masuk ke kamarku tapi ternyata yang lain nya juga sibuk berbincang-bincang. Kenapa aku merasa kita memiliki banyak wakatu luang akhir-akihir ini?

Saat aku menyerah mencari pengalihan yang lain, mataku akhirnya berhenti di matanya. Dia tetap tersenyum, tanpa kata matanya menatap ku teduh.

"Dimana aku bisa meletakan tas ku?" Tanyaku sambil terbatuk kecil lagi, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang menepis sesuatu "Sini biar ku bantu." Tawarnya tapi aku menolak halus, bawaan ku sedikit berat dan kudengar tangan nya sedang sedikit cedera bekas jatuh dari hutan kemarin.. dan jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana berita itu.

Dia menghela napas "Baiklah, kau disuruh ke aula untuk mendengar acara sambutan dulu, sehabis itu baru diberitahu kau akan tinggal dimana 3 minggu ini." Katanya saat berjalan menuju aula.

"Ya disini." Katanya lagi sambil menatap ku. Dia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," Balasku lalu aku terdiam, dia terdiam kita sama-sama terdiam. Dan aku canggung.

Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya "Ku harap kau bisa senang disini yunho-ya." Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, "I hope so." Dia ikutan mengangguk dan akhirnya dia mengundurkan diri untuk latihan band di gedung belakang.

Aku menarik napas, campuran sesak dan lega menyergap kedalam dada. Aku canggung tapi melihat dia pergi, aku merasa berada di dekat ngarai ujung laut.

"Karena di divisi sedang ada renovasi sehingga selama tingga minggu ini kalian dibagi-bagi dan akan ikut tidur bersama anggota divisi 55, baik-baiklah karena kita bersaudara. Untuk pengumuman anggota silahkan liat di dinding pengumumuan di gedung ini. Terimkasih."

Itu pengumuman yang disampaikan komandan, dan semesta ikut-ikutan aneh kali ini. Aku mendapati namaku tertera di kamar milik Jaejoong (soalnya terakhir kali aku tidur di dua kamar jarak dari kamarnya). Aku menutup mataku sambil mengambil napas kencang. Kepalan tanganku semakin mengeras dan berubah menjadi sakit karena aku memegang tas bawaan ku terlalu kencang.

Dan ini bukan seperti kamar saat berkemah dimana bisa sesuka hati dapat bertukar, aku tidak bisa memebeli nasib. Aku bersama nya lagi, kali ini.

"Hyung, setidaknya aku bersama mu. Gila sekali kalau harus sendiri di kamar milik orang lain." Kata Sun woo- hoobae. Dari divisiku hanya dua yang di tempatkan di kamar ini. Dan aku menelan ludah ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

"Yunho-ah, kau disini?"

Suara itu,

Dan aku tersenyum simpul. "Ya, bersama hoobae ku, Sun woo. Sun woo kenalkan.. teman ku, Jaejoong. Dimana aku bisa meletakan tas ku?" Tanyaku acuh,

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sunwoo yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berjabat tangan nya dengan Jaejoong- idola nya. Dia gelagapan dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan malu-malu seperti biasa. Sun Woo menjabat tangan Jaejoong dengan sedikit berlebihan, karena ia menggoyangkan nya sedikit cepat, "Hyung, ah tidak Jaejoong sshi, i'am your fan. Iam your TVXQ fan.. really, really~!" Jaejoong terbelalak kaget, dan dia semakin senang melihat Sun woo.

"No, you close with Yunho, so you can feel comfortable around me, call me Hyung that's ok." Balas Jaejoong, terserahlah-sudah. Jaejoong menyingkirkan topi nya dan menuntunku di kasur baru. "Disini."

 **BRAK**

Mata kami menuju kearah pintu saat seorang .. teman Jaejoong datang dan dengan kaku dia memberi salam pada kami, atau Jaejoong-terlebihnya sih.

"No need to do that, i told you. Sini ku kenalkan divisi yang akan berlatih sementara dengan kita Jung Yunho dan Sun woo." Kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu, teman nya.

"Hallo, perkenal kan nama ku, Kang Ji Nan, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Jaejoong tertwa-tawa sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ji Nan lagi, "Ya~! kenapa kau begitu sangat kaku Jinan-ya, ah Yunho ini Ji Nan, dia baru masuk 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia sangat lucu."

 _Oh, hoobae.._

Dan Ji Nan hanya menunduk, kemudian telinganya berubah merah

 _Dia menyukai Jaejoong.._

Aku memutar mataku,

Aku tak peduli. Selalu seperti itu, seperti dulu.

"Aaku, kemari untuk memberi tahu jam makan siang." Kata Ji Nan masih shock dibilang lucu oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengajak kami pergi ke tempat makan. Dan aku berpikir mungkin tiga minggu benar-benar menjadi waktu yang akan sangat panjang.

Sudah seminggu aku disini, ternyata menyenangkan juga sama seperti terakhir kali aku disni. Meski tak jarang orang selalu bertanya, bergosip mengenai bagaimana TVXQ dulu. Dan aku selalu menjawab, kita baik-baik saja..

Iya benar, _kita.._

Atau mungkin sebagian dari kita yang benar-benar baik, kurasa aku, Changmin.. baik-baik saja atau sebenarnya kita berlima ternyata tidak sebaik itu.

Dan Jaejoong adalah ketua hebat di divisi 55 kudengar dia akan segera naik pangkat dalam lima bulan. Jaejoong juga populer, selain tampan, kekuatan fisik yang bagus, dia juga ramah. Dalam waktu lima hari dia bisa mendapat 5 box plastik kimchi, makanan, dan tentu saja surat 15 surat per hari dari yang kudengar. Aku tak terlalu memedulikan nya, dan aku tak pernah melihat Jaejoong membaca atau menulis surat balasan di kamar.

Aku menyendok makanan ke mulutku, saat mereka mulai bercerita mengenai kaki mereka yang lecet gara-gara harus berlari 10 kilo tadi pagi.

Dan gemuruh suara itu datang dan semakin kencang menuju arahku,

"Yunho-yah aku boleh makan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong disamping ku, aku melihat kearah nya. Wajah nya sedikit memerah akibat kepanasan siang ini. Dia pasti kelelahan.

Aku mengagguk, dan bergeser.

" _Jaejoong hyung, kau tak mau disini?"_

" _Kim Jaejoong, kemari!"_

" _Kim Jaejoong kesana,"_

" _Jaejoong hyung ah, kau berjanji itu membagi kimchi rumah mu dengan mu tadi."_ – padahal aku tahu itu hanya omongan modus saja.

Itu semua teriakan fans jaejoong di kantin tempat makan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ini sudah se minggu aku disini tapi tetap saja teriakan itu tak pernah berhenti sepanjang hari.

"Yunho yah, ini." Kata Jaejoong memindahkan daging bebek ke tray makanan ku. Hampir semua mata menuju padaku, kalau aku bilang tak usah mata mereka akan mengeluarkan leser yang mematikan. Kurasa. "Terimakasih." Kataku sambill memindahkan tahu ke tempat makananya.

 _Kau sangat menyukai tahu kan?_

Aku kembali melahap makanan ku saat kudengar "Thanks Yunho ah." Dari mulut Jaejoong .

 **DEG~**

Aku merasakan angin berdesir diujung tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku menelan ludahku dan mengerejapkan mataku, _what's with me?_ kurasa aku lelah juga.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau tidak menunggu ku lagi?"

Mata kami beralih menuju sosok seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap. Dia senior kami atau lebih tepatnya senior Jaejoong di divisi 55.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya karena kebingungan,

 _ **Jangan lakukan itu,**_

"AH, hyung maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Perutku sudah keroncongan tadi, kau mau aku bawakan makanan mu?" Tanya Jaejoong sebagai permintaan maaf.

Kulihat sosoknya yang masih berbicara dengan Jaejoong, dan aku memilih untuk melanjutkan makanan ku. Dan lelaki bernama Tae Sung itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jadilah Jaejoong pergi dan lelaki itu memilih duduk di pinggir ku.

Dia berdehem aku memalingkan wajahku dan mengangguk kepadanya sebagai tanda salam. Dan dia berdehem lagi.

"Kau.. bisakah kau duduk disana? Kurasa akan sempit untuku dan Jaejoong duduk." Katanya.

Aku mengunyah makanan dengan pelan saat melihat kearahnya. Kulihat sekitar. Sebenarnya tinggal kusuruh geser orang di ujung bangku sana sedikit, tapi aku sudah lelah dan aku cuman sementara disini jadi aku lebih baik menyingkir saja.

Aku mengangguk " Please enjoy your dinner, sir." Kataku sambil pergi ke meja sebelah yang hanya diisi tiga orang. Sekalian aku menyapa mereka. Lalu mengiraukan sekelilingku. Aku makan lagi meski aku mulai merasa kenyang, tiba-tiba kehilangan selera.

Kudapati bayangan serta bau familiar yang mucul mendekati depan meja ku tempatku duduk.

 _Dan kumohon bukan,_

"Yunho ya, aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya seorang yang setengah jam yang lalu menghampiri dan bertanya hal yang sama padaku.

Aku melihat nya.

Anehnya lelahku sepanjang hari terasa menghilang bersama helaan napas saat melihat kedua matanya yang seperti lampu-lampu dimalam natal yang bekelap-kelip.

"Come here.." Kataku menyila kan. Jaejoong duduk lalu kami mulai berbincang.

Aku lupa Jaejoong seperti anak anjing.

Matanya yang besar- dulu aku selalu bilang padanya seperti lampu berwarna kuning di musim salju, menghangatkan. Sekarang semua orang seperti ingin merasakan hangat itu lewat matanya.

Lalu, tubuhnya. Tubuhnya selalu ku peluk kalau sehabis tour dari luar negeri, tubuhnya selalu ku peluk sehabis dia menangis karena sedih, tubuhnya selalu ku peluk sehabis kita bertengkar, atau selalu kupeluk kalau dia merasa kesal. Tubuhnya selalu terasa hangat. Dan sekarang semua orang seperti ingin merasakan hangat itu lewat dirinya.

 _Aku mulai merasakan musim dingin ku sendirian._

Kubilang Jaejoong seperti anak anjing,

Dia menggemaskan, semua orang di sekitarnya ingin menghampirinya. Sama seperti disini, semua orang kulihat menyanyangi Jaejoong, dari 10 orang yang menyapa nya tiga tau empat orang pasti memiliki perasaan padanya. Dan Jaejoong seperti anjing yang memberi rasa senang dan tenang pada semua orang tanpa usaha. Dia tidak tahu kalau orang-orang itu ingin mendapatkan nya.

 _Dan aku merasa sedang di keramaian sendirian._

Kubilang Jaejoong seperti anak anjing,

Dia selalu mengikuti ku kesana kemari.

Mataku diam-diam berpendar menuju arah Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol bersama yang lain di lantai,

 _Sosok di depan ku ini.._

"Yunho, ada yang menjengukmu." Kata seorang teman saat istirahat siang. Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan teman-teman sekamar dan Jaejoong yang sedang manjahit bajuku yang robek sehabis perjalanan di hutan kemarin.

Aku pergi menuju ruang kunjungan. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat senyuman yang sudah lama tak kulihat, gadis berambut panjang sebahu membawa makanan di atas meja. Dia melambaikan tangan nya padaku.

"Anyeong, Sir!" Katanya sambil bercanda.

Aku tertawa kearah nya sambil menggenggam tangan nya, "Anyeong, my baby girl.."

Kurasa aku bisa menyadarkan diriku kalau melihat dia yang di depan ku sekarang.

"Orang-orang pergi?" Tanyaku saat kembali ke kamar dan yang kudapati hanya ada Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum sambil melipat baju diatas kasur ku.

"Sudah selesai, aku keluar dulu Yunho." Katanya hampir berlalu namun kutahan tangan nya.

 **DEG~**

Dan getaran aneh itu datang lagi.

"Come here.." Kataku sambil membawa Jaejoong duduk di kasur. Jaejoong terdiam terlihat canggung. "Ah, oke.." Katanya.

Kulipat celana Jaejoong dan dia salah tingkah. Kulihat kakinya memerah dan ada luka di dekat mata kakinya. Kubuka plester yang tadi kuminta dia di ruang kesehatan dan kuletakan disana. Dia terjatuh kemarin, hanya meringis sebentar, alasan nya adalah karena dia ketua. Padahal dulu dia bilang menjadi ketua tidaklah selalu harus menjadi kuat dalam segalanya. Dan dia berbohong.

Ku usap dan kulihat sekitar kaki Jaejoong.

"Ku dengar dia pacar mu."Kata Jaejoong pelan. Kurasa yang dia maksud adalah orang yang barusan ku temui.

Aku terdiam sambil terus mengecek kaki Jaejoong , "Begitulah."

Dia terdiam, sedikit meringis begitu ku terapkan plester di lukanya. Kulihat wajahnya menunduk.

 _Bukankah sudah berakhir?_

"hey.." Kataku padanya. Perlahan dia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan nya padaku sambil tersenyum aneh, senyum kalau dia sedang ingin menahan tangis seperti dua tahun yang lalu, sehabis kita bertengkar "Yah.. i guess i should find that one too."

"Yeah, you should." Kataku.. tulus..., tidak,

 _Tsk, apa yang aku ucapkan?_

Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri, buru-buru ku benarkan lagi celana Jaejoong yang kulipat _._ Tubuhku terasa berat sekali setelahnya. Dan tak ada lagi satu katapun keluar dariku ataupun Jaejoong. Ini mengingatkan ku betapa dingin nya musim semi dua tahun lalu saat aku dan Jaejoong bertengkar.

 **DEG~**

Sakitnya terasa lagi.

"Jae.."

Dan kulihat kedua matanya memerah, pipinya telah basah. Dan dia tak bersuara.

 **DEG~**

 _Sakit.._

Dia tercenung dan menutup mulutnya, sambil menahan isakan nya.

Tubuhku melemas. Tanganku seperti anak kehilangan arah kecuali menuju rumahnya yang lama telah ia tinggalkan.

Tubuhku merengkuh badan Jaejoong, dia bergetar.

 _I must have gone crazy._

Kupejamkan mataku saat merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat seperti matahari pertama di musim semi. Dia masih menangis terisak dengan canggung. Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Seperti mendapati tubuhku terhisap kedalam asap pekat, aku tak bisa berpikir lagi saat tiba-tiba, Bibirku mengecup pundaknya pelan. Aku rindu menghidup bau tubuhnya.

Ku bilang "That's okay.. that's okay." Tapi dia masih bergeming lalu kurasakan kedua tangan nya melingkar di kedua bahuku, "Iam sorry Yunho yah~" Katanya dengan pelan.

Aku merindukan dia.

 _Aku merindukan ini._

Perlahan kulepas pegangan nya, ku tatap wajahnya. Pipinya memerah dan terasa panas. Wajahnya tidak terasa lagi seperti cokelat panas yang kusuka dikala matanya yang paling meneduhkan di dunia ini sembab. Seperti pohon yang terkena hujan lebat. Aku jadi bersedih membuatnya begini.

Ku usap seluruh basah di pipi Jaejoong dan memegang wajahnya. Dia masih ragu untuk menatapku balik, dia hanya menggigit bibirnya.

Seperti sejauh ini bertemu dengan nya, kadang kurasa sedang berasa di tepi ngarai di dalam laut. Bersamanya begitu aneh, begitu membuatku sesak tak bisa lepas sekaligus seperiti mendapati musim semi lebih cepat.

Dia masih meringis lalu pelan kudekati wajahnya, ku usap kedua alis matanya dengan lembut. Dia mulai tenang. Mataku melirik-lirik kedalam matanya.

 _Aku menemukan mu._

Kedua matanya kemudian berhenti mencari ketika kedua matanya mendapati kedua mataku bertemu. Ku usap pipinya pelan saat kudekatkan bibirku menujunya. Aku mengecupnya bibir atasnya pelan. Jaejoong bebrgerak mengusap tengkuku saat memperdalam ciuman nya padaku.

Tubuhku bergetar, dan mataku mulai terasa panas.

Kulepaskan bibirnya yang merah, kutatap wajahnya lagi.. matanya masih terpejan, _kurasa aku..._

Kudekati wajahnya lalu kucium Jaejoong lagi.. "I love you.." kataku begitu saja padanya. Kurasa aku benar-benar gila tapi aku sangat merindukan ini. Aku sungguh merindukan Jaejoong, lalu ku cium Jaejoong lagi lebih dalam dan lama. Kini kurasa air mataku ikut terlibat diciuman kami.

Aku merasa ringan, sekaligus sesak. Begitu banyak yang kulewati bersama Jaejoong namun yang terasa hanya sakit.

Jaejoong dan aku keras kepala, kami berudua saling menginginkan, saling ingin berebut hingga salah satu menjadi seseorang di sisi yang lain,

Begitu sangat menginginkan namun dia tidak bisa pergi ke arahku, begitu pula aku.

Jaejoong dan aku mencoba bertahan, bisa tapi masalah "itu" selalu muncul dan akhirnya mungkin kami lelah. Lalu aku menunggu dia.. dan dia tidak kembali, tapi aku tahu dia juga menunggku. Kami saling menunggu. Sebagaimana dua orang saling menunggu tidak akan ada yang memulainya.

Aku merindukan nya namun aku juga mulai semakin sibuk.. lalu sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Ra Ra, disuatu hari.

Mungkin aku mengkhianati Jaejoong, mungkin pula Jaejoong mengkhianati aku, mungkin ini yang selalu membuatku merasa lelah, dan aku memilih untuk terus berajalan.

"I love you Yunho-yah.." Katanya sehabis bibirku melepaskan nya. Dahinya menempel pada bibirku.

 _Aku tak tahu,_

"I.. love you too Jaejoongie, but.. i can't.. you know it." Kataku saat menyeka bibirnya yang basah.

Dia menatapku sedih seperti anak anjing yang selalu ku temui di depan rumah Changmin. Ingin nya kupeluk lagi, lagi tapi aku tak punya pilihan.

"I know.." Katanya sambil mengangguk.

Kami berpandangan lagi, matanya kini mulai bercahaya remang-remang seperti lampu kuning yang hangat dirumahnya lagi.

Kami berpandangan dan tidak berkata-kata lagi.

Hari ke 19 kami di divisi 55. Aku melewati hari-hari ku dengan biasa, dengan nya pun-sekarang terasa lebih ringan namun aku semakin jarang berbincang-bincang dengan nya. Hubungan kami menjadi ringkih.

Aku tak mengerti lagi.

Lalu,

Hari ke 20. Dikamar yang ada hanya tinggal kami berdua, Jaejoong hari ini bagun siang. Yang lain sedang mempersiapkan perpisahan untuk besok, lalu kubilang nanti kami akan menyusul.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam, sedikit sembab. Aku tahu dia menangis diam-diam lagi tadi malam.

Aku hanya menatap nya dari tempat tidur yang jaraknya dua baris ke arahnya. Jaejoong bergerak dan mengganti posisi tidurnya, menjadi membelakangi pandangan ku. Dan anehnya aku merasa tak suka.

Aku menghela napas.. isi kepalaku sekarang sangat penuh sama seperti terakhir kali aku meresa terjerembab ke dalam asap pekat saat mencium bibir Jaejoong, kini tubuhku mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur.

Aku ikut berbaring di kasurnya. Ku pandangi punggung Jaejoong yang ramping. Dengan pelan tanganku memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Ku kecup rambut dan bahu Jaejoong. Kemudian tubuhnya bergetar.. lalu aku menyadari dia tidak tidur.

"Joongie-ya.." Kataku, sambil mengecup pelan lagi rambutnya, lalu tubuh Jaejoong berbalik menuju arahku. Kulihat matanya basah lagi. Kedua matanya tak secerah lampu-lampu saat natal tiba.

Dengan cepat dia memeluk tubuhku.

Dia kembali terisak, dan aku membuatnya sedih lagi.

Aku memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengusap punggungnya, dan dia mulai menahan erangan tangisan nya dalam dadaku. Kurasakan air matanya hangat menembus kaus tidurku.

Aku membeku, anak anjing favoritku menangis lagi. Aku mengelus punggungnya.. "Joongie-ya, i'll go soon.." kataku dan yang kurasan dia hanya semakin erat memeluku.

 _I really love you.. but what if universe didnt allow us together?_

Tiga minggu dilewati dan tugas sudah selesai. Aku dan yang lain kembali ke divisi 26, setelah berkolaborasi dengan divisi 55 mengenai latihan dan festival musik tahunan. Upacara pelepasan selesai dan sehabis itu tak kulihat Jaejoong.

Aku teringat pertama kali kesini lagi. Dengan canggungnya ia berlari kecil saat melihatku, dan aku sama sekali tak menginkan dia, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. 15 menit lagi mini bus akan menjemput kami pulang.. kutunggu, dan.. sampai bus datang Jaejoong tidak kelihatan.

Waktu berlalu sampai hari ini tidak lagi kudapati surat dari Jaejoong. Aku tak ingin menulis surat padanya kalau hanya itu membuat dia sedih. Dan perasaan ku.. padanya.. seperti karpet terbang yang ditinggal aladin, mengambang tak kemana-mana namun kosong.

Hingga hampir habis masa tugasku wajib militer, aku masih terganggu dengan perasaan mengambang ini.

Kudengar Jaejoong sudah bebas wajib militer, aku harap dia bahagia. Dan Sun woo sedih mengingat aku juga akan segera pergi sebulan lagi. Ku bilang aku akan menghubunginya sehabis selesai wajib militer, lalu kubilang pada keluarga, pacar serta teman-teman ku untuk tidak menjemput. Aku ingin berjalan sendirian dan mengingat-ingat dua tahun yang aku lalui.

"Hyung, aku akan merindukan mu." Kata Sun Woo sambil meringis. Aku menepuk bahunya dan bilang kuatlah, dan tenang saja padanya.

Aku kemudian berpamitan kepada seluruh orang yang kutemui di divisi 26. Semua yang ku lewati tak akan kulupakan.

Dan sudah kuputuskan untuk kembali terus berjalan, semua orang yang kurindukan akan ku kunjungi satu-satu termasuk Changmin yang katanya sudah merasa bosan di kantor polisi tempat ia bertugas.

Dan.. kurasa orang itu juga sudah menjalani hidupnya lagi. Kurasa dia bahagia, dan selalu kudoakan begitu.

 **GREEEEEEEK~**

Pintu gerbang terbuka bersamaan dengan salju pertama yang turun. Aku menatap langit dan mendapati salju menumpuk di wajahku.

Dingin, dan aku kesepian saat mendengar semua orang berteriak saat mendapati "dunia" yang telah mereka lewatkan. Aku tersenyum melihat keramaian yang aku rindukan. Aku berjalan sekalian membenarkan tas yang kupakai. Dan tubuhku seperti di selimuti badai salju, tiba-tiba menjadi kaku begitu mataku menemukan dia di tengah ramai orang.

Aku terdiam, dan akhirnya dia mendapatiku memandanginya.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya padaku. Pipinya memerah, kurasa sama persis seperti coklat hangat yang kusuka, matanya berbinar seperti lampu-lampu natal di malam hari.

 **DEG~**

Dia datang padaku,

 **Deg~**

 _Kumohon tidak.._

Kumohon semoga degup jantung ini bukan untuk nya..

"You are officially leave now?"

"Yes.."

 _Kumohon bukan,_

 **DEG~**

"Having.. some hot chocoa with me?" Katanya sambil menatapku.

 **DEG~**

Aku menelan ludahku.

 _Aku tak tahu lagi.._

Dia melirik-lirik ke arah lain sambil tersenyum malu-malu dengan menangkupkan sebelah tangan ke mulutnya, dia terlihat imut.. dan aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya... setelah dua tahun? Haha aku gainget... setelah selama ini aku balik lagi dengan ff yunjae, dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku selesein juga ini produk beneran one shot. Aku udah lupa rasanya nulis lebih dari 4 lembar. Jadi.. selamat dinikmati, semoga suka meski aku mau minta maaf kurang browsing mengenai pangkat atau soal militer korea, aku nya males whooo /dilempar sendal/ dan kenapa judulnya some? Ngutip istilah di korea mengenai hubungan some= kau terasa miliku, kau terasa bukan miliku. Kayak lagu soyu feat junginjo(?) itu loh, hahaha. mohon kritik dan saran nya. Selamat membaca ^^**


End file.
